Song of the Exile
by darkdreamlover
Summary: Long forgotten people of the Grey Mountains, the Kirin-Kai. Beautiful as any elf, courage as any dwarf and no tall than one. Lands ravened by war, and beasts of the dark days, still the people endure. Fire covered the land. Out of the embers the lost people survive. More than Orcs and Goblins lay in the darkest of places of the world. Thorin/OC. Rated M. from book/movie/mind
1. The Lost People

Hello lovies,

This is my new project with Thorin my dwarf love :). Sorry the frist chapter is short I want to see if there is interest in it at all, it will tell me how fast to update.

love,

dark

Let me know what you think :)

* * *

Chp 1

The Lost People

* * *

Light poured into the hobbit hole as Bilbo sat at his desk with her leather book, which was eager to consume his stories for others to read. He knew it was time to tell Frodo of what happened all those years ago, it was time to tell the truth. Bilbo got the idea as he started to write after what happened with Erebor and the king under the mountain.

'Erebor was not the only kingdom to be affected by the ravenous Smaug...'

* * *

Far to the northwest of Erebor laid the Grey Mountains which resided close to the Mirkwoods. An ancient people had made these mountains their home. Those who lived within and near the mountains were, the Kirin-Kai. An old race from long ago the likes of which are not seen in the world today, many have forgotten them and mistaken them for dwarfs, and sometimes even halfings or exceptional short elves. All Kirin-Kai had longer ears, much like elves but they were also slightly larger to be able to pick up the slightest of sounds. Many of the women who were left had sun hair, in shades of blonde, and red with the occasional brown or black. Many had blue, green or brown eyes that matched the mountain side. Kirin-Kai people were no taller than dwarfs and live only 50 years longer, around 300 years if they lived an easy life. However life was rarely easy, and more often than not many died in battle. King Mindus ruled his people with strength and compassion; his children had followed in his steps and kept the people safe from Orcs and dragons that bred in the nearby Withered Heath. King Mindus was known by another name, the Dragon Killer. Before they made their home in the Grey Mountain he had to kill a nest of young dragonlings with their mother. Mindus was one of the few who was able to kill a dragon in his life time.

King Mindus had but one daughter, and many sons and it was a curse. His daughter Cena was as free as the northern mountain air and as grounded as one, no man could catch the wind. Only some of the Kirin-Kai knew a bit of magic, it was passed along through the generation without surface but every so often it came about. The first magic born in centuries was the king's daughter Cena. Her hair was like fire embers falling like rivers down to her waist with eyes of the loveliest of lavender flowers on a spring morning. She bore the marks of royalty upon her arms are tattoos that circled the upper portions of her arms and trailed down her arms. Her skin felt of the finest of silks soften and warmed by the sun, many men wanted her but none could touch her. Her brothers, of which there were 7, stars bless her mother, and were protective of their only sister and her knowing magic made her only more special. Those with magic in their blood kept the secret at heart and told no one but their closet family. Cena however, never liked to be waited on and cared for as a doll; she usually was at the heart of the fights with her brother's men against the Orcs that roamed the hill sides. Cena grandfather's generations ago about 10 generations before Cena's father, fought against Sauron. The long generations of their people had promised to look out for signs of evil trying to gain a foothold in the land again. Evil no matter how long it may have seemed to be destroyed, it always tries to find a way back. Especially since the true evil was never destroyed however it was forgotten with time along with the Kirin-Kai people.

The city of Niota rested alongside the Grey Mountains. It had been carved into the mountainside running down like a river of rocks in the mountain. Tall stone wall protected it from the outside while the mountain shielded it from attacks from behind. The people stood tall and strong in their home, statues of their greatest warriors lined the halls of the king's chamber. Some were men some were women, all had fought over the ages and died for the freedom of Middle Earth. The stone statues gave courage to all who looked upon them and reminded that the darkness of the world could be pushed back.

Cena was one of the few who traveled the halls during the day. Many were out in the wilds gathering food, finding precious gems within the mountain or making their way to Dale to trade for the finest of things. The journey to Dale was around the Mirkwoods and down south past the Lonely Mountain, it was a journey that Cena made many times in her life. Her mother had died years earlier from a wasting sickness and Cena after that became more like the wind, she was always traveling around. After she saw how deep her father had sunk in sorrow she made a promise that she wouldn't cause such pain to anyone. She had the love of her people and that was enough, her brothers had wives and children but Cena couldn't bring herself to marry. She was a prize that no one could catch, the wind in the mountain; she would always slip through their fingers.

She was packing for a trip the Dale, and her brother Olli was coming with her. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere without one of her brothers. It was a silly thing to her since she was going to see one of her friends, the prince and grandson of King Thror, Thorin. They had been friends for many years from her journey to Dale and his visits to Niota. Thorin never treated her as a doll like most men she meet and her father.

"You are rather excited aren't you sister" Olli said as he smiled and watched Cena dance around her room with excitement.

"Oh yes brother, so excited" she said with a smile and saw Olli standing there with a smug grin on his bearded face. Olli was one of the few Kirin-Kai people who grew a beard. "Why are you smiling like that dear brother, it worries me"

"Oh nothing" Olli said as Cena stopped dancing and looked with worry at him "I swear it is nothing to worry your pretty little fire head about it"

"I am watching you" Cena said as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room leaving Olli to run after her. "Did you say goodbye to your wife?"

"Always" Olli said with a smile "Already did and she told me to watch you, since she thinks you will get into trouble….again"

"I do not" Cena said holding a smile back against her lips. "Get into that much trouble"

"Whatever you say sister" Olli said "I do however recall an incident with the young prince"

"Brother if you value certain things I would stop talking" Cena said with a glare to her brother.

"Come now sister we leave" Olli said as he picked up his sword that rested on Cena's bed and walked out of her room "Or we will never get there before the young princes birthday"

"I am coming" Cena said as she grabbed her bag and ran out after Olli.

The journey to Dale was a long journey, but fruitful journey. Cena loved the wilds and loved the scent of the forest and the mountains. It was a trip that had been taken many times, danger lurked everywhere but Cena wasn't without her brother. Her father never let her travel anywhere on her own, she hated and loved it. Cena just wanted to be treated like one of the men, but she was the delicate flower her father wished her to be. Her magic put her in grave danger and she understood that and hid it well, she never used it. The cost rarely outweighed the benefits of the magic. Steel had become her magic in battles and daggers were her shield.

"Look sister" Olli said as he pointed up ahead to Cena who was in front of two guards "Dale"

"It's looks so pretty in the morning sun" Cena said as she watch Dale sparkle.

"I should warn them you are here" Olli said with a hearty laugh and Cena just glared at her brother.

"I should warn them as well, with the amount of food that you devour I am surprised that you and the rest of my brothers didn't eat mother and father out of house and home" Cena said. "It's the most in common you all are to the dwarfs"

"And my dashing beard" Olli said.

"I know of those who had better beards brother" Cena said with a smile.

"And I know who graces your mind" Olli said rode forward towards Dale.


	2. Erebor

Chp 2

Erebor

* * *

Cena rested in her tent for the night; there were guards all over keeping watch to keep the royals with them safe. The cool night air sent a shiver throughout Cena's body and her light night gown did not do much to keep her warm. Her chest showed how cold it was creating peaks beneath her white gown. She always wore it underneath her armor it stopped just above mid-thigh right below her butt and allowed for movement in case she ever had to fight in it. Surprisingly to most Cena always wore a dress, but she always had shorts underneath. Her dresses weren't the pretty gowns to wear outside of battle. She worked with the armorer to get her battle dress. It fell to right below her knees with slits on the side that went up towards the mid-thigh. Her chest was decorated with armor that was woven in to provide protection. Her boots went up towards her knees and were both warm and partially with some reinforced armor molded in. Cena reached between her breasts and brought a sapphire gem close to her face as she examined it. It was her mother's brothel necklace. It was left to Cena when her mother died and given to her on her 10th birthday as a gift and nothing more. She had it for over ten years now; she knew it had worn on her father. Cena was the last child that her mother ever bore, and died shortly after.

"Such a trinket to carry into the wilds" Cena whispered to herself as she rolled to her side and let out a deep sigh as she let it drop and it rested against her bed roll.

Morning had come sooner than Cena would have hoped, and they were once again off towards Dale and finally to Erebor. Cena had grew in excitement the nearer they drew, soon it would be Thorin's 24th birthday and Cena was excited to give him a present she had worked on along with help from her brothers. They still had a few weeks till his birthday but Cena wouldn't wait that long to see her dear friend. Her brothers often joked that Thorin was one of the few men that was able to catch her besides her family. She trusted Thorin with her life and decided she would have to tell him about what she could do. She told no one of her plans to tell Thorin, not her brothers and not even her father, since it was forbidden to speak of such things outside of the family.

"Sister you have a look of weary on your face" Olli said as he rode up next to Cena "Why is that I wonder?"

"Nothing to concern you with" Cena replied "Just thinking of something to get Thorin as a present for his birthday"

"I bet I know what he would wish for it" Olli said and gave Cena an eyebrow wiggle which send Cena into kicking Olli so hard in the leg it caused his horse to bolt and him to fall off "Curses, Cena why did you do that!"

"You were being disgusting" Cena said and kicked her horse faster to get away from Olli.

"I was only joking!" Olli said trying to catch up to her.

Soon the day pasted and Cena could see Dale in the distance and a smile graced her face, the long journey was almost at an end. By night fall they arrived at the gates of Erebor and were allowed to enter.

"I am so happy to be here" Cena said with a smile as they walked into the hall and Olli had a stupid smile on his face.

"I am happy to not be on the pony anymore" Olli said as their guards walked behind them "You shouldn't skip around Cena you will run into someone"

"Nonsense….oaf" Cena said as she ran into a body and almost fell backwards before arms enclosed around her holding her "I am so sorry"

"Cena, you have arrived" a voice said and Cena looked up and a smile graced her lips.

"Thorin!" Cena smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug and kissed his cheeks "It has been too long"

"Over a year Cena" Thorin said and then noticed Olli and he let go of Cena and headed over to Olli who greeted him with another hug "Olli been even longer since I last saw you"

"Yes it has been" Olli said "But she wouldn't go another moment without seeing Erebor again, and she has been driving everyone insane at home"

"I have not" Cena said and punched Olli in the shoulder and heard Thorin laugh "Thorin"

"You do have a tendency to cause trouble" Thorin said and Cena gave him a pout "I have something for you"

"Ooh what is it?" Cena said as Thorin grabbed her hand and gently pulled her behind him leaving Olli there shaking his head at the pair.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you" Thorin said as they walked down the great halls.

"A little hint" Cena said as Thorin opened the door to his room and he let go of her hand.

"Sit" Thorin said and Cena gave him a small pout as she sat on his bed "Enough with the face Cena I promise it is something you will love"

"Do you know me so well Thorin?" Cena teased Thorin as she watched him walk over to his dresser and pulled out a small ornate box.

"Since I didn't come to visit you on your birthday, which I am truly sorry I saved this for when you would come here" Thorin said "I would have went for your birthday but father had be occupied with other things"

"It's alright Thorin I still got you letter which was nice" Cena said as Thorin handed her the small box and she opened it to reveal a diamond and ruby necklace. Cena took it out and looked at it "Thorin it's beautiful, I love it"

"I thought you would" Thorin said as Cena gently stroked the necklace "I remember you telling me about how you wanted another necklace to wear with your mothers"

"It is nice to know someone listens to me every once in a while" Cena said with a smile and moved her hair to put her necklace on. It hung just above her sapphire necklace right between her breasts. "Perfect"

"I am glad you like it so" Thorin said with a smile as Cena turned and smiled at him.

"You know how to treat a girl Thorin" Cena smiled "Just wait for your present"

"You know I don't like surprises" Thorin said and Cena gave him a small frown.

"So you do not like it when I come to visit you on a whim?" Cena said with faked sadness in her voice.

"I did not mean that Cena" Thorin said and Cena just smiled at him as she touched his long beard.

"You have such the loveliest beard" Cena said "Olli has tried to grow his….an attempt I will say"

"You are too kind" Thorin said as he gently removed Cena's hand from his face "Would you like to look around Dale, I doubt you have gotten the chance yet"

"Shouldn't I tell your grandfather I am here?" Cena asked as she followed Thorin out of his room.

"I bet Olli already told him" Thorin said "And probably indulging in drink at the moment"

"He does love his ale" Cena laughed as they made their way out of Erebor and towards Dale. "Hey Thorin how do you think I would look with a beard" Cena then moved some of her fire red hair and placed it on her chin and above her lips "Everyone would think I am a dwarf"

"A beard wouldn't suit you" Thorin said as he moved Cena's hair way from her face "Your face is perfect the way it is"

"A real charmer you are" Cena said with a smile as they exited Erebor and Cena smiled in the sun.

"So tell me what has happened in Niota this past year Cena" Thorin asked her as they walked towards Dale.

"Nothing too exciting my brother Orrin is planning to get married next month" Cena said with a smile "He is inviting a lot of people"

"Yes I heard, and got an invitation to it" Thorin said.

"I thought you would" Cena said "He said it is going to be the party of the year"

"So, has any man caught your heart yet" Thorin teased Cena who smiled at him.

"Perish the thought Thorin "Cena said "Got about 50 years to worry about it"

"I will take that as a no" Thorin said and laughed at Cena gave him a dirty look before she smiled.

"So my dear Thorin since we are on the subject of partners" Cena said and before she could get it out Thorin stopped her.

"No" Thorin said with a shook of his head.

"What you can tease me but I cannot tease you" Cena said as Thorin went to say something but closed his mouth. "That is what I thought"


	3. The start

Chp 3

The start

* * *

"Thorin!" Cena as she ran down the long tall halls where she stopped and saw some old paintings. She looked at the portays and smiled.

"Cena!" a girls voice called and Cena turned around and saw Thorin's younger sister Dis.

"Dis!" Cena said and opened her arms for the younger girl to jump in them with a hug "How are you doing?"

"Oh good" Dis said as she wrapped her arms around Cena and smiled "I am going to be 14 this year"

"Oh my you are going to be a young lady aren't you" Cena said as she let Dis go.

"Yes I am" Dis said and grabbed on to Cena's hand "come with me I have your present"

"Dis you did not have to get my anything" Cena said as Dis pulled her down the hall to Dis's room.

"Yes but I wanted to get you something" Dis said as she opened her room and she pointed to her bed where Cena sat down. "I made this for you" Dis then opened her small chest at the end of the bed and pulled out a small wrap bag. "Here Cena open it"

"Thank you Dis" Cena said and opened up and saw it was a little bag that had small jars on the inside and she pulled out the jars and saw different types of gems "Dis where did you get these?"

"Scraps" Dis said with a smile "Now you got a bag to carry stuff in"

"Thank you" Cena said and hugged Dis "It's just what I wanted"

"Did Thorin give you that necklace" Dis said as she pointed to the diamond and ruby necklace on Cena's neck.

"Yes he did" Cena said and patted the bed beside her "Come Dis your braids look in need of some love"

"Thorin usual braids my hair" Dis said as Cena gently un-wrapped her braids.

"I can tell" Cena said and Dis let out a giggle as Cena started to braid her hair back "However careful he does it women are just better at braiding hair"

Cena was lost in thought for a moment as she continued to braid Dis' hair. Tomorrow was Thorin's birthday and she was both excited and sad. After his birthday they had to head back to Niota, she missed her time she spent in Erebor, it was absent of her brother's pestering's, the constant fight of men for her attentions. Cena let out a sigh as she finished Dis' hair.

"There we go as pretty as all the jewels in Erebor" Cena said as Dis turned and smiled at her.

"You really think so" Dis said and then gently touched the hair that had begun to grow more on her face "I wish my face was like yours"

"Perish the thought" Cena said and gently took Dis' face "I will be in envy when you get a beard" Cena then gave Dis a quick kiss on the forehead "Never wish your beauty away, everyone has beauty"

"Even Thorin" Dis giggled.

"Yes even your hardheaded brother" Cena said "Who I must go find"

"Okay" Dis said as Cena left Dis with a wave and a smile.

Cena walked down another corridor and she saw Thorin walking and taking. She was about to interrupt when she noticed it was Balin. Balin was a gentle and wise older dwarf, but a fierce warrior. Cena was about to turn and leave them to their talking when Balin spotted her.

"Ah lassie" Balin said with a smile as she walked over to them and gave Balin a hug "You have grown even more since last we met"

"Only a year" Cena said with a smile "I see the years are still kind to you my dear Balin"

"You are too kind" Balin said "Well I best be off, we shall speak later Thorin"

"Alright Balin" Thorin said as they both watched Balin walk away. "You were looking for me"

"Yes I was" Cena said with a smile "I have something very important to tell you but its best behind doors"

"Alright" Thorin said as they both started to walk towards Thorin's room.

Once they were inside Thorin's room Cena was nervous as to how Thorin was going to react to the news. Only ever the royal's family of Kirin-Kai ever knew of the magic that was in their blood. Cena had stand to break centuries of traditions, and possible punishment from her father for breaking a vow of silence.

"You are pacing" Thorin noticed and looked at Cena with a worried face as her face was frowned with concentration. "Cena" he walked next to Cena and gently grabbed her shoulders "What has gotten you worked up?"

"I am going to tell you something" Cena said "But I fear you will not believe me or worse"

"Cena what is it" Thorin said and gently touched her face to look at him "You can tell me"

"I know" Cena said and took a deep breath "It's a bit hard to explain but you cannot speak of this to anyone. If they found out it would not baud well"

"I will not tell anyone" Thorin said as he walked Cena over to his bed and they both sat down.

"Every few centuries, the lost magic of our people is resurfaced" Cena said and Thorin still looked at her waiting for her to continue "It is a cursed magic, the more you use it the more your life vanishes. I was the first born in centuries to have magic. It is dangerous to use, the greater and larger the magic the more life it steals from me. If I never use it I will live around 250 years if I am lucky my life is already shorten by it running through my veins. You are the only person outside my brothers and father that know this, it is forbidden"

"And yet your telling me" Thorin said.

"I trust you Thorin" Cena said "I have wanted to tell you for a while but I never had the courage to tell you afraid of what you might say"

"Cena, you are the same. You said you do not use it so it should not matter" Thorin said with a smile "I don't ever want you to use it; I do not care what the situation is. I do not want to have you shorten your life. I would want you to lose you my dear friend"

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Cena said with a chuckle. "I am glad it does not bother you"

"How long have you known me" Thorin said "You will always be Cena to me"

"I greatly value that" Cena said with a soft smile.

"Can I ask you something" Thorin said and saw a deep though on his face.

"I think I know, yes when I was born it killed me mother" Cena said with a solemn face "It is the price for having magic in the blood. I know my father resents me in some way for taking my mother away"

"Do not say that" Thorin said "I believe your mother would be proud of you Cena, do not let fears of the past determine your future"

"When did you get all wise" Cena said with a soft smile.

"Must be because my birthday is soon" Thorin said and Cena just laughed and gave Thorin a hug.

"Thank you Thorin" Cena said

"You always did worry too much" Thorin said and Cena gave him a small glare and he just laughed "Come now Cena"

"You are so lucky tomorrow is your birthday" Cena said "Otherwise I would figure out something to annoy you forever"

"You have that covered" Thorin said and Cena slapped him on the arm "I was joking"

"Ugh!" Cena groaned out and walked away from Thorin with him running after her.

Once they reached the hallway Thorin was trying to get Cena to stop. All his efforts were greatly failing and Cena laughed on the inside since she knew it irritated him dearly.

The next day came rather quickly, more so than Thorin wanted to. He was in his room getting ready for the feast his father had prepared for him. His bed had numerous gifts but he had yet to see Cena yet she had not appeared and he was wondering what she was up to. A knock on his door brought him from his thoughts.

"Come in" Thorin said as he finished adjusting his shirt.

"Perhaps it was a good thing I did not come earlier" Cena said from behind him and Thorin turned around "Happy birthday Thorin" Cena had a small box resting in her hands and a smile on her face.

"Thank you Cena" Thorin said as he went and gave Cena a hug.

"Here I have something for you" Cena said "Mind you it was rather irritating to do but it was worth it none the less" Cena gave the box to Thorin and thought back to when she was deciding what to get him.

-2 months earlier-

"My lady what are you doing" a voice said brining out Cena from her trance and she noticed someone.

"Oh good Lila" Cena said and walked over to her "I am trying to find out what to make for Thorin on his birthday"

"Is that not 2 months away my lady" Lila said and Cena frowned and nodded "You are worried"

"Yes I do not know what to give him" Cena said with a frustrated groan.

"How about something he can wear all the time on his person" Lila said and Cena got a huge smile as a thought came to her.

"Thank you Lila!" Cena said and happily grabbed Lila and hugged her.

-Present-

"Is something going to jump out" Thorin said and Cena just smiled.

"No" she replied "Just open it already and find out what is on the inside."

Thorin opened the small wooden box and saw a silver ring with accident dwarfish carved on it. He picked up the ring and it was cool to his touch.

"It was made from pure silver mountain metal" Cena said "It will always be cool to the touch, its embedded with a little bit of old magic, for protection" Cena then noticed Thorin put the ring on his left middle finger "It has your name on it so its solely bound to you, a neat little trinket"

"You made it didn't you" Thorin said as he studied the ring with a smile.

"Oh come now, we both know I am not blessed with making crafts out of metals" Cena said

"I did not mean it that way" Thorin said as Cena just laughed it off. "Thank you Cena"

"You're welcome Thorin" Cena said "Now you almost ready there is a feast in your honor and almost everyone is there"

"Yes Cena I am ready to go" Thorin said as Cena smiled and they both walked out of his room and headed out towards the dining hall.

Music was the first thing they got when they drew closer. Music flooded the hall and dancing was heard. Thorin was led where his father Thrain and his grandfather Thror was. Olli was across the hall where Cena joined him. Everyone was near Thorin and talking to him Cena an Olli stayed out of the way.

"You told him" Olli said as he took a sip of ale.

"Yes" Cena replied.

"Father will not be happy" Olli said as he looked at his sister and noticed something changed in her eyes.

"I know" Cena replied.

"You risk excommunication" Olli said with a stern face.

"I know Olli" Cena replied "But I could not tell him, he is my friend"

"Will he be your friend later" Olli said and Cena gave him a questioning look "We leave in the morn" with that Olli walked away from Cena leaving her standing by herself amidst the party.


	4. Mountain's Tremble

Sorry!

I am very sorry it took so long to update, ive been busy and my life has been a hurricane. The storms had started to settle and I am happy to have time again to write the water and give life to the stories again.

love,

dark

* * *

Chp 4

Mountain's Tremble

* * *

Bilbo sat at his writing desk and put down his quill. He looked around his desk and pulled out another picture from his book. Bilbo had a picture of Cena she was bent over sharpening one of Fili's blades, she was sitting in this position a while and Ori had time to draw Cena. Her flame fire hair was running down her back, the picture showed nothing but the hews of grey and black. Bilbo always remembered how her hair looked; it was something he grew accustomed to while they had traveled. Bilbo took a moment to gather his thoughts before he started to write again.

* * *

Cena was traveling alone. It had been weeks since Thorin's birthday and since Cena returned home. A bandaged covered both of Cena's upper arms and one gently wrapped around her neck. Cena was traveling back to Erebor alone and without anyone, it was one of truly times Cena was alone. Her father had been furious with Cena breaking traditions; she was stripped of her royal status and exiled from the city and told to leave with nothing but the clothes on her back. Cena had lost her mother's necklace; it was ripped from her and shattered as it landed on the ground. She didn't know what to do, she was unsure of even going back to Erebor and thought of disappearing within the Misty Mountains.

As evening approached Cena came closer to Erebor and stopped for a moment before riding into the city. Her body was sore, tired and in pain. She did not let that get to her, she dismounted and heard footsteps heading her way. She had written to Thorin before she left Niota telling him she was coming to visit, and she hoped he was not the one connected to the footsteps. However she was not that lucky.

"Cena!" Thorin said happily as he walked up from behind Cena and then walked to her front and his voice stopped. He saw a bandage upon her neck and one lightly on her cheek "what happened to you, were you attacked on the way here"

"Thorin" Cena said gently "I am fine, just tired"

"You are not fine you are injured" Thorin said and saw Cena just wanted him to drop it. "What happened?"

"I just want to rest Thorin" Cena said quietly and he just nodded seeing that Cena was not going to explain what happened.

Weeks passed and Cena never told anyone what happened. Thorin could guess what happened but she refused to tell him and Thorin didn't press Cena. She didn't know when she was going to tell Thorin but it was her burden to bear and it would be unfair to tell him the cause of her pain was revealing her secret. Cena was walking towards the throne since she had been asked to wait with Thror, Thrain and Thorin to meet the elven king. She had heard that one of the workers had found the heart of the mountain. As she drew closer as could see the gem sparkling brightly amidst King Thror head as she went and stood next to Thorin. He was dressed in blue and Cena always said that color looked good against his dark hair. Cena's bandages had been removed and all that remained was a scar on her face, at first it bothers Cena but now she had grown use to it.

They were waiting for the elven king, Thrandil, Cena had only met him once and her skin crawled. His eyes showed something to Cena that she didn't like. As she saw him walk up towards them all she took a step back from standing next to Thorin. Cena blocked out most of what was said and only noticed when Thorin gently took her arm and they headed off.

The next few days passed without much event but something in the air disturbed Cena. There was unrest in the air and Cena couldn't put her finger on what it was. She was wandering around looking for Thorin to ask him if he noticed anything odd. She saw Thorin head down to the treasure room. Cena stopped when she noticed Thorin looking at his grandfather. Cena walked up to Thorin and put a hand on his shoulder as they watch Thror, sickness had taken him. His hunger for gems, gold, silver could not be quenched. Cena rested her hand on Thorin face with a sad smile and then left him and heard footsteps behind her as she walked away.

"He had gold sickness" Cena said quietly as her and Thorin walked down the hall.

"I know" Thorin said with a shake of his head.

"It will get better" Cena said with a smile "I will see you later; I promised Dis I would play with her, try not to dwell on it too much"

Thorin watched Cena as she walked away from him down the hallway before he disappeared towards his room.

The day was bad from the first sun's light. Cena felt fire in the morning's air. It was something that Cena hadn't felt before and it bothered her. There was something about the day that put her nerves on end and she had been jumpy all day. The afternoon came quickly and Cena was walking on the outside with Balin. Talking to the older dwarf had always made Cena feel better; he always knew the right things to say he had left to find Thorin since he had to discuss a few things.

The winds had begun to pick up. Cena paused for a moment before she leaned over the rail and looked at the mountain side. The warm winds had Cena worried as she saw a flag snap and break. Pines were moaning and roaring along the mountain side, they were being pushed off the mountain. Cena felt the hot wind on her face and heard running behind her as she saw Thorin running up the stairs and Balin walk next to her and look out. Thorin walked over and it took him a moment to realize something and he looked at Cena and her face dropped.

"Balin sound the alarm" Thorin said as a flag flew past Thorin's head causing them all to duck "Call out the guard do it now" he then took a step back and looked out worried laced his voice.

"What is it" Balin said and Thorin looked at Cena.

"Dragon" Cena whispered as horror crept on to her face and she looked at Thorin before realization caught her "Dis" Cena took off running leaving Thorin with Balin. Cena ran through the halls. She knew that if a dragon had reached this far south, Niota was finished.

Niota was the last defense against the dragons, seeing the dragon here meant her home was gone. Erebor which had become her new home was about to suffer the wrath of the dragon. King Thror's gold sickness had attracted a dragon; for gold was something they coveted amongst all others things.

"Dis!" Cena yelled as she neared the hallway, she felt the dragon's heat penetrate the hall. "Dis answer me!"

"Cena" a small voice cried and Cena pushed opened the door and saw Dis crying next to her bed holding a doll "What's going on" she cried.

"Shh it's alright" Cena said as the roar of the dragon was heard "we must leave quickly gather what you can" she picked up a bag and threw some clothes and other things in it for Dis "We won't be coming back" another roar of the dragon was heard as Dis filled up another bag.

"What was that" Dis said fearfully as she picked up a small box.

"A dragon" Cena said as Dis placed a few things in the bag and Cena threw it over her shoulder "We must be quick to your bothers room we still have a small amount of time"

"Okay" Dis said as Cena opened her arms and grabbed on to her.

"I won't let anything hurt you" Cena said and kissed Dis on the forehead before she ran out and down the hall to Thorin's room and placed Dis down "Quickly grab what you can then we flee out of Erebor"

"Okay" Dis said a little bit braver as she began to throw things in a bag that was in her brother's room.

Cena was going through everything and throwing things in a bag that she thought Thorin would miss and what was important. Cena felt the mountain shake and looked at Dis as she filled a bag. Cena threw the bag on her back as she went over to Dis and threw the bag she had filled with Thorin's things and put it over her shoulder. Cena had four bags on her back as she picked up Dis again and ran. As Cena ran she saw death, and flames.

Smaug had come to Erebor and left ash, and flame behind him. Cena covered Dis' face so she would be saved from the ugly bodies all around. She saw other dwarfs running out and as her face touched the sunshine her face grew grinner. Dale had been destroyed. All that was left was the burning buildings and cries of those who were near death and lost. Nothing was left. Cena looked in front of her and saw Thorin looking at the cliff, she lifted her head and relief floated across her face.

"HELP US" Thorin yelled and waved his arms.

Cena watched as Thrandil turned his back, and left. Her hear broke as she saw Thorin's face drop and hardness replaced it. Cena heard a noise behind her and saw her pony had survived and was running towards her.

"Maple" Cena cried happily as the pony stopped in front of Cena and nudged her face. Cena gently put Dis down and saw her run to Thorin and hug her brother. Cena gently stroked Maple's cheek and kissed her gently and saw she had a small burn on her leg. Cena dropped the bags she had and opened up one of Thorin's bag and pulled out a small jar that she gave him to heal wounds and placed it on Maple's leg. Cena then placed the bags on the pony and Maple happily followed Cena to where Thorin was hugging Dis.

"Cena you are alright" Thorin said and grabbed on to her and held her in a tight hug.

"Yes I had to get Dis out of there" Cena said and left Thorin take a deep breath "We are alright"

"Thank the gods" Thorin said with a smile and noticed Maple with 4 bags on her back "I see Maple is alright as well"

"Yes," Cena said "We got what we could from both yours and Dis' rooms, it's not much but it was all we could get"

"Thank you Cena" Thorin said and released his hug and Cena noticed his face.

"Thorin your beard is burnt" Cena said and lightly touched his once long beard.

"So it is" Thorin said with sadness lacing his voice "We must move"

"Yes" Cena said and then picked up Dis and placed her on Maple who showed no sign of pain from her small burn and happily carried Dis as they traveled.

Days had turned into weeks. Nights had turned into days and time had become a burden. They traveled through the day and slept at night wary of the dangers around them. It had been weeks since Erebor and Cena noticed Thorin had left his beard. One night Cena woke from sleeping with Dis and walked over to the tent where Thorin was and noticed he was still up.

"A bit late to be up" Cena said and notice Thorin turn and look at her.

"I suppose" Thorin said and Cena sat next to him and noticed a dagger in his hands.

"What were you doing" Cena said gently and took the dagger.

"My beard" Thorin said and Cena looked at him "It will be short for those who had lost theirs from Smaug"

"Here" Cena said and sat down in front of him and looked at his beard "Let me, we don't need you hurting yourself when you cannot see"

"Very well then" Thorin said and Cena looked in his eyes and saw something change "After I will travel into town for work so we have rations to keep going"

"Alright" Cena said and begun to cut his beard shorter, and after some time she ran her hands through his shorter beard and smiled "There we go still as handsome" and Thorin gave Cena a smile as she removed her hand and Thorin placed his hand on Cena's face and his thumb gently grazed her scar that rested on her left cheek.

"Will you ever tell me" Thorin asked quietly as Cena still kneeled in front of him looking up as her eyes were down casted looking at the earth between them.

"Maybe someday" Cena replied and smiled up at Thorin "Best be off to bed, we have a busy morning ahead of us"

"Indeed we go" Thorin said as he removed his hand from Cena and she stood up while he remained seated, the only time she was taller than him. She headed towards the entrance to his tent "Cena" she stopped and turned and found Thorin directly behind her and she looked up and saw his face swam with mixed emotions and something else that was hidden beneath.

"Thorin" Cena said questioning what he wanted.

"Good night" Thorin said and Cena smiled at him.

"Goodnight Thorin" Cena replied and walked out back to the tent she shared with Dis.

As Cena laid back down she remained awake as Dis snuggled to her chest. Thorin was changing, he was becoming harder, more like stone and resentment swam in his mind. Thorin would probably never trust the elves again and she knew she wouldn't fault him for it. Cena knew she had to leave to see what happened to Niota, she just hoped Thorin wouldn't hate her for leaving, and maybe even not coming back.


	5. Setting Out

Chp 5

Setting Out

* * *

"Frerin!" Cena cried happily the next morning as she saw Thorin's brother standing next to a fire. Cena hugged him tightly "I am glad you are safe"

"Cena, good to see you as well" Frerin said "I didn't see you when we ran"

"Yes I know" Cena said with a smile "I am happy that you are alright" and looked around "Thorin leave already?"

"Yes he left this morning" Frerin said with a nod "He went to work in the forages in the neighboring town, many have to go find work while we stock up and move again"

"I see" Cena said with a nod "Have you seen Dis?"

"No not yet" Frerin as he looked at Cena and notice a scar on her face that wasn't there before, he reached out and gently touched it "Looks like it hurt"

"Not anymore" Cena said and smiled at Frerin as he removed his hand.

(okay since I only ever heard about Frerin in passing I am going to mold him and make up how I think he would look, if you don't like well then…its my story hehe. Also if I am wrong let me know on his age I believe he is 5 years younger than Thorin I think).

Frerin was like Thorin in ways and other ways he wasn't. Frerin had sun kissed blonde hair and blue eyes that twinkled with mischief. He had a slight crush with Cena, even though he was 5 years younger than Thorin and a year younger than her. Frerin had always though his brother was lucky to have Cena so close as they were. He knew little of the Kirin-Kai people, he only knew what everyone knew, which left much to the imagination.

"You know Cena" Frerin said as he smiled and followed Cena back to her tent where Dis was "We should spend more time together, since we will be traveling more"

"Frerin!" a voice boomed out and Balin came walking over "Your grandfather is looking for you"

"Oh right" Frerin said and hurried off to find Thror.

"You certainly have a way with the lads" Balin said as Cena smiled and stopped a few feet away from her tent "Something troubles you lassie, I can see it"

"Yes" Cena said and looked back towards where Niota and Erebor were "I do not know if I should do one thing, but it could cause someone to become angry with me for leaving"

"You wish to know the fate of your home" Balin said and saw Cena's eyes grow sad "Even if you never went back it will always be home"

"Yes Balin" Cena said as she took a breath "I know in my heart" she touched her chest lightly "that if Smaug attacked Erebor that Niota is no more, but I need to see it for I cannot believe that everyone is gone"

"Lassie, the choices we make, must be of our own doing. Whether some find it right or wrong we may not know" Balin said "You wish to know the fate of your home, would it be better to have pleasant memories instead of ones of fire and blood"

"I think I would like to know" Cena said

"No one can stop you, but something's are better left not knowing" Balin said "Give it time, and Cena you will always have a home with us"

"Thank you Balin" Cena said with a soft smile.

"Anytime lassie" Balin said.

Cena looked around and decided to head into town to go give something to eat to Thorin, since she knew that wouldn't have brought anything with him. Cena packed up some food and started to head into town. As she entered town there were a lot of people, and they all towered over her and she headed over to the forge to find Thorin. As Cena got closer to she noticed Thorin was concentrated on his work. She pasued for a moment and smiled at the concentrated face and was about to step forward when an arm pulled her back.

"You sure are pretty for a dwarf" a man said as he held on to Cena's arm "Bet you would be fun"

"Let me go" Cena said as she tried to pull her arm out of his grip but his large hands easily wrapped around her upper arm "I said let me go"

"Oh I ain't letting a pretty lil thing like you go" He said and gave Cena a tug.

"Let her go" Thorin said as he appeared next to Cena with his hammer still in his hand "I will not ask again"

"Ah so she is your play thing" the man laughed "How would you like to see how big a real man it" he then leaned close to Cena and she could smell the booze on him.

Before Thorin could react the man retracted his hand as if he was shocked and stumbled backwards. Thorin gave Cena a look and noticed her eyes had flashed the color of the moon. He grabbed Cena gently and moved back towards the forge where he was working.

"Don't ever do that again" Thorin said and Cena looked at the ground.

"I was bringing you something to eat" Cena said softly as she felt Thorin touch her arm.

"You know what I mean" Thorin said "Should anyone find out what you can do would be dangerous, Don't use your magic."

"But Thorin" Cena argued.

"I want you to be around for many years" Thorin said "Promise me you will never use magic again"

"I promise Thorin" Cena said

"Good" Thorin replied with a smile that got Cena to respond with her smile as well.

Cena was safely back in camp towards the evening. Thorin had insisted that she stay till he was going to head back to avoid any more problems. Cena was sitting alone at a fire that she had made in front of her's and Dis' tent to keep them warm.

"You look like you could use some company" Frerin said as he sat next to Cena and his blue eyes twinkled at her as his eye lit up. "So I thought my company would have to do"

"Frerin you are always welcomed company" Cena said as she starred into the fire.

"Here darling though you needed an ale" Frerin said as he handed Cena a mug which she took happily and took a sip. "Cena, can I ask you a question"

"Frerin you can ask me anything" Cena said with a smile towards Frerin and saw his sun kissed blonde hair now perfectly tied back and braided. "You know that"

"What do you think of me?" Frerin said and Cena gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean?" Cena replied and stared at Frerin with confusion.

"Don't kill me" Frerin said and Cena was confused as ever.

"Why would I possibly….." Cena was cut off by a soft pair of lips causing her to freeze in shock. The sensation didn't last long when Frerin pulled back and gently stroked Cena's face.

"I always wanted to do that" he said with a smile at Cena who was still staring at him "Goodnight Cena"

He then left Cena sitting by the fire unsure of what just happened. Cena got up from the fire and headed out of the camp to get away from everyone and think. She had no idea that Frerin even liked her and to just kiss her out of the blue was…infuriating to her. Cena had spent years of her short life so far staying away from people. Only a few friends she let in, she knew people around her fell for her but she always tried to stop it before it got too bad. Cena shook her head and started to head back to camp as she heard whispers and people talking.

"Did you see that" a women's voice said "That outsider kissed Frerin and still thinks the Kings's eldest will still want her"

"I heard she has slept with most men here and she wanted Thorin for his inheritance" another said

Cena frowned at the lies that were being tossed around. She quietly walked around and hid behind a post as she heard footsteps.

"I heard your brother kissed that lady friend of yours" a younger voice said that Cena couldn't pin point who it was.

"You point?" Thorin said and Cena could hear something in his voice that was uneasy for her.

"I thought you had a thing for the pretty lady" he chuckled.

"Cena does not interest me in the slightest; whatever she and my brother does is none of my concern for I do not care." Thorin said "Now any more pointless question you want to ask me?"

"No my prince" he said and headed off.

Cena felt her heart sink, he didn't care to know what happened. Cena tooked at the necklace Thorin had given her and felt the urge to tear it off her neck and let it hit the ground and smash it. Cena took a breath and headed back to her tent only to be stopped by Frerin who gently touched her shoulder.

"What do you want" Cena said harshly to Frerin.

"Cena I…." Frerin started

"Don't I do not wish to hear anything you have to say" Cena said with a frown "You just gave everyone more fuel, you cannot going around doing what you want. Leave me alone"

"I am sorry" Frerin said as Cena turned and walked away from him and disappeared into her tent which Dis was absent for the moment she guessed Dis was off to find Thorin.

Cena sat in the dark tent, surrounded by everyone with the fire burning bright outside. She put her head in her hands and leaned against her knees as she sat on the soft fur on the ground. Cena did not know what to do next. She knew most the female dwarfs hated her because of her friendship with Thorin, or what she thought was friendship. She removed her head from her hands and stared straight ahead of her into the darkness. Was it right to go to Erebor after she was banished from Niota? What it smart to tell Thorin of her magic to be cast out because of it? Did she even have a home here? All these questions and more ran through Cena's mind. Cena stood up and started to pack her things. Her mind was made, she would travel back to Niota and find out what happened, and after that she was unsure. Her only home was possibly destroyed and she did no longer feel welcome among the dwarfs of Erebor. Her presence had tightened tensions ever since she arrived weeks ago, and she knew it but everyone was too kind to talk. As the last article of her clothing was packed Cena looked around the tent once more and debated to leave a letter but decided against it.

Once Cena exited the tent she saw no one around as she started to head off. Maple had found her way to Cena and let her load the bag she had with her before Cena mounted Maple and they were off. Cena paused at the top of the hill and looked down and saw all the campfires burning bright. She did not know if this would be the last time she saw any of them, she should have said goodbye, should have left a letter, but Cena just left before anyone could stop her or encourage her. With one last look Cena took off into the night not looking back at the people she was leaving behind, the possible futures she was leaving behind, or the hope. Cena was looking forward to prepare herself for what lay ahead of her.


	6. Last

Chap 6

Last

* * *

The sun rose above the camp welcoming another peaceful day. Dis had slept with Thorin and Frerin since she had nightmares of the dragon attack that occurred weeks earlier. No one knew of Cena's disappearance in the night, that is all but Balin. He saw her slip out into the night on her pony. Balin understood why she left and knew it was hard but Cena had to find herself. She had not only lost 1 homes but 2, she had dealt with the worse from his people and remained with her head high. He had heard what the other dwarfven women had said and Thorin's reply to everything. Balin could understand how this had affected her so badly, she had no family left she was truly the last of her kind. They would be seeing Cena, for Balin knew she was connected to Thorin but the when he did not know.

Thorin woke with his brother and sister resting peacefully next to him for a moment it let Thorin believe that they were back home safe. He hope the future would be brighter for his sister that there could be something good that came of their situation. Thorin headed out of the tent and looked around the camp. He saw a few people out and around getting ready to head out to the neighboring town to get some work done before they moved on again. Thorin headed towards Cena tent to ask her if she would like to come with him today to town, since every time she goes somewhere by herself she gets in trouble.

"Cena" Thorin said gently as he stood at the entrance of her tent "Are you still sleeping?" He then waited for a reply and a smile appeared on his face. "I am coming in you know you can't sleep all day" he opened the tent and saw it bare. All of Cena's belongings were gone, without a trace. It was as if she was never there" Cena" Thorin called a little louder and then headed outside of the tent.

Thorin then moved quickly to where the ponies were and saw Maple was gone. Panic rose in Thorin, he was unsure. As Thorin quickly headed back to his tent to talk to Frerin he saw Balin sitting down so he headed over there.

"Balin have you seen Cena" Thorin said "I can't find her anywhere"

"I believe she left laddie" Balin said as he looked at Thorin.

"What do you mean she left" Thorin said harshly "She can't leave"

"I can assure you she is" Balin said "Left in the middle of the night"

"Why didn't you tell anyone Balin, we could have stopped her" Thorin said "She will get killed out there, with no one to watch out for her. She has nothing left"

"Exactly" Balin said and he pulled out something covered by a cloth from his coat "I found this sitting on a table in her tent after I checked on her last night before I saw her leave. I couldn't leave it there for anyone to find" Balin handed the item to Thorin.

Thorin took the cloth and slowly opened it. His heart sank deeply as he stared at the diamond and ruby necklace he gave her. "No this cannot be" Thorin said as he squeezed the necklace in his hand "She wouldn't just leave without saying good bye, something happened to her"

"Laddie, she left of her own free will" Balin said as Thorin unclenched his hand and looked at the necklace "I think, she left to find out what happened"

"To what" Thorin said.

"Her home" Balin replied

"She was home" Thorin replied "She did not have to leave"

"Laddie, Cena is a strong young women. It may not be soon, but we will see her again." Balin said "I believe she has lost her purpose when everything happened. I know she would want you to hang on to that necklace until she saw you again"

"Why did she give it back" Thorin said with his face showing his inner sadness.

"So you don't forget" Balin said and decided not to mention the hurtful things he had heard about Cena.

"I could not forget" Thorin said as he placed the necklace into his shirt to keep it safely hidden before going and walking off to find his brother.

Cena had traveled most of the night and in the early morning she as resting. Her neck was for the first time in her short life bare. She had left Thorin's necklace behind, the reason she did not know. For the first time in her life Cena was truly alone. It was a new sensation that Cena had never felt before. She also knew that she had an uncertain future ahead of her. As her body fell against the ground Cena's gazed looked at the blue heavens above. The dew had lightly damped her clothes and the breeze kissed her cheek.

"Was this smart" Cena questioned herself "Do I even have the strength to do this on my own" Maple nudged Cena with her nose and Cena smiled and looked up at her pony. Cena sat up and rubbed her nose and smiled. Cena got up and dusted off her pants and started off once again on Maple. "Time to stop feeling sorry for myself" Cena looked up to the sky and took a deep breathe "I am a Princess of the Kirin-Kai people, I do not fear what lays ahead" Maple let out a loud neigh "Sounds good right" Maple nodded her head and they were off again.

Days melted into weeks, and the weight of not knowing what was waiting for Cena was about to be lifted. Niota was in the distance. Cena saw the familiar mountain range and knew her journey home was coming to an end. As Maple drew closer to the gates of Niota, Cena had prepared herself for what could be left. It had been a few months since they fled Erebor. At the thought of Thorin a sadness seeped into Cena's heart, but she shook her head, she needed to be alert.

The great stone gates of Niota were nothing more than rubble on the horizon. Cena looked on as she entered the city. Walls had been melted by dragon fire, charred from the heat. Stone work that took months, destroyed in mere moments. Cena dismounted Maple and left her at the beginning of the town after she climbed over the wall that had fallen down and destroyed. Homes that rested outside of the mountain were broken, and charred. The might city had crumbled down to a pile of ash and rock. The winding road that leads up to the castle that rested half inside the mountain was destroyed. The Castle had been destroyed there was nothing left. Great walls caved in leaving a permanent scar on the mountain side.

No words could describe the over whelming feeling of loneliness crept inside. No one had escaped Niota, everything and everyone was destroyed. Cena took a step forward and heard a crunch beneath her feet. She didn't want to look down, fearing it was remains of the many souls that were lost.

"Be strong in their memory" Cena said and looked down and saw it was a piece of a doll and the rest was underneath some wood. Cena stepped back and bent down and removed the piece of wood and tears came to her violet eyes. A small hand was grabbing on to the doll. The hand disappeared beneath a pile of rubble and rocks, it was charred and the skin had melted. Words could not express, nor emotions that went through Cena. "I am so sorry" she whispered to the little hand knowing the owner had perished beneath the rocks still holding on to her doll. Cena stood and wiped the tears from her eyes and looked again amongst the rubble and the destruction.

Cena held out hands and closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't leave the bodies that remained to be scavenged and the items that were left to be taken. Blue fire began to work its way own Cena's arms and gather in her hands. This type of fire would destroy all evidence of life in Niota. This magic will also shave years off of Cena's life but it would be worth it. Slowly the fire began to drip down off of Cena's hands and run across the ruin city like water being let out of a damn. Soon everything that was Niota was enveloped into the blue fire. Cena opened her eyes and her violet eyes dulled in color slightly. She turned her back to Niota and started to head back where she had left Maple. As she hoped on top of the wall she looked back on to Niota covered in blue fire. In the flames she saw figures, the ghosts of the people. She saw everyone, everyone that had died. Cena looked down and saw a little girl smiling and holding her doll gently by the arm . The ghost girl took a step forward and smiled at Cena.

"Thank you Princess" she said with a smile.

"I am sorry" Cena replied and then saw someone step out of the blue fire towards her.

"It's not your fault Cena" a deep voice said and she immediately recognized it. "We have accepted our fate"

"Father?" Cena said as she saw his ghostly figure smile at her.

"Cena, don't forget us but don't mourn us" Mindus said with a sad smile "Our life has ended but that does not mean yours has to"

Cena stood speech less as she stared at the figure of what was her father's ghostly image "Father I…"

"Cena, my darling girl I am so sorry for what I have done" Mindus said softly "However banishing you was what kept you alive and for that I am thankful" He then appeared next to Cena and rested his hand on her face where the burn scars lingered "I will never forgive myself for causing you pain, and marring your face." He then took a step back "You are the last of us and I know you will make us proud"

Cena stood starring at her family, everyone now a ghostly figure.

"Till the God grant us eternal peace in the land of our kindred" Mindus said as he raised his hand infront of his chest and slightly bowed.

"Till we see you again princess" the little girl said with a smile and held the doll tightly.

"In the hall of our fathers" the ghostly people of Niota said together as they all vanished into the blue fire.

The landscaped once again showed ruined and destruction. Cena's gazed once again turned forward to Maple who was waiting patiently for her.

"Goodbye" Cena whispered as she jumped down from the broken wall.


End file.
